Freunde 5: Weihnachtsstimmung
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Stürzt euch mit Merton und Sarah in den Weihnachtstrubel Londons. Fortsetzung der Storys Freunde 1 bis Freunde 4


Weihnachtsstimmung

Als Sarah und Merton vor 2 Tagen am Bahnhof von ihren Eltern abgeholt worden waren, hatten sie diese damit überrascht, daß sie ihnen vorschlugen, noch vor dem Fest einen gemeinsamen Ausflug in das weihnachtliche London zu unternehmen. Während der langen Heimfahrt im Hogwarts-Express hatten beide festgestellt, daß sie nur wenig über die Weihnachtsbräuche der jeweils anderen Welt wussten. So hatten sie spontan festgelegt, daß diese Bildungslücke dringend geschlossen werden musste. Die Eltern, die vom plötzlichen Bildungshunger ihrer Kinder etwas überrascht waren, stimmten schließlich zu, einen gemeinsamen Familienausflug sowohl in den magischen als auch in den Muggleteil Londons zu machen.

So stand die gesamte Familie Tailor am Morgen des 22. Dezember in ihrer Wohnung bereit, um von den Darkdragons abgeholt zu werden. Pünktlich 10.00 Uhr erschienen diese mit einem leisen Knall, wobei Merton an der Hand seines Vaters mitappariert worden war. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung entschloss man sich, zuerst die Diagon Alley aufzusuchen.

„Dort wart ihr ja schon mal, nehme ich an.", meinte Mertons Vater mehr als Feststellung denn als Frage zu Sarahs Eltern.

„Natürlich. Sarah zog es in den Sommerferien ja oft dorthin.", antwortete Sarahs Vater. „Ich kann mich noch gut an unseren 1. Besuch dort erinnern. Ein paar Tage vorher hatte Sarah diesen Brief bekommen, daß sie eine richtige Hexe sei und Hogwarts besuchen sollte. Da lag auch dieser Zettel für uns dabei, daß uns dieser Zauberer besuchen und uns alles erklären würde. Wir hatten ja schon lange ein paar merkwürdige Dinge bei Sarah beobachtet, aber immer eine rationale Erklärung dafür gesucht. Als dieser Mann dann aber alles erklärt und uns einiges vorgeführt hatte, war Debby und mir ziemlich schnell klar, daß es die Wahrheit war. Am Tag danach hat er sich dann gleich mit uns in dieser Seitenstraße in London verabredet und in die Diagon Alley geführt, um uns alles dort zu zeigen und zu erklären. Aber bisher waren wir immer nur im Sommer dort."

„In der Weihnachtszeit lassen die da schon einiges los, um für die richtige Stimmung zu sorgen. Wollen wir?"

Daraufhin nahm Eliza Darkdragon Bill und Debby Tailor an die Hand, während sich Merton und Sarah bei Franklin Darkdragon festhielten. Nachdem sich Mertons Eltern kurz zugenickt hatten, löste sich das Wohnzimmer der Tailors vor den Augen aller scheinbar auf, und nach einem kurzen Augenblick des allen nun schon bekannten Gefühls standen beide Familien komplett in der magischen Einkaufsstraße Londons.

Sarah und ihren Eltern verschlug es die Sprache. Wenn sie bisher gedacht hatten, die Einkaufsstraßen ihrer Welt wären in der Weihnachtszeit aufwändig dekoriert, wurden sie hier eines Besseren belehrt. Obwohl der Himmel, wenn sie nach oben sahen, genau so klar war wie in Brighton, wo sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch gewesen waren, rieselte in der ganzen Diagon Alley Schnee. Allerdings merkten sie sofort, daß dieser nicht auf der Haut und der Kleidung liegen blieb, und diese kalt und feucht machte, sondern beim Auftreffen einfach verschwand. Auch auf dem Pflaster lieb nur eine dünne Schicht liegen, die trotz des ständigen Nachschubs nicht dicker wurde. Zwischen den ganzen Hexen und Zauberern, die hier ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten, flogen echte kleine Feen umher, die aus ihren winzigen Händen goldene Funken über alle rieseln ließen, die gerade in ihre Nähe kamen. Überall, wo es kleinere Verbreiterungen in der Straße gab, standen wundervoll geschmückte Weihnachtsbäume, an denen echte Wachskerzen brannten. An den Bäumen und Dachrinnen hingen wie Kristall glitzernde Eiszapfen, die nicht schmolzen, obwohl die Temperatur deutlich über dem Gefrierpunkt lag. Dafür waren nirgends helle und blinkende Lichter zu sehen, wie sie für die Weihnachtsdekoration der Mugglestraßen typisch sind. Die Tailors wussten gar nicht, wohin sie zuerst sehen sollten.

Auch Sarah, die aus Hogwarts ja schon an einiges gewöhnt war, war begeistert: „Wow. Wow. WOW! Das ist ja der helle Wahnsinn!"

„Das gibt's doch nicht.", schloss sich Sahras Vater dem Freudentaumel seiner Tochter an. Auch ihre Mutter war der gleichen Meinung.

„Ihr guckt ja alle wie ein kleines Kind, daß zum 1. Mal einen Weihnachtsbaum sieht.", riss Franklin die Tailors aus ihrer Begeisterung. Dabei konnte man ihm aber deutlich ansehen, wie sehr er sich über die Wirkung des magischen Schmucks auf seine Bekannten freute. „Wollen wir uns nicht auch ein paar Geschäfte von innen ansehen?"

So ging die kleine Gesellschaft langsam die Diagon Alley entlang, wobei Sarah und ihre Eltern sich immer wieder gegenseitig auf besonders interessante Schaufensterdekorationen aufmerksam machten.

Nachdem sie ein Stück gegangen waren, wurden sie von schräg hinten angesprochen: „Hey, was macht ihr denn hier?"

Als sich Merton und Sarah umdrehten, erkannten sie Peggy, ein Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. Sarah und Peggy schiefen in der Schule im selben Schlafsaal. Als Freundinnen konnte man sie allerdings nicht direkt bezeichnen, obwohl sie noch nie einen nennenswerten Streit gehabt hatten, aber dafür waren die beiden Mädchen einfach zu verschieden. Peggy war immer etwas ängstlich und fing, wenn sie Angst hatte, schnell an zu weinen, wofür Sarah nicht viel Verständnis aufbringen konnte. Auch Peggy war in Begleitung ihrer Eltern hier. Nachdem sich alle bekannt gemacht hatten, fragte Peggy ihre beiden Schulkameraden, wieso sie und ihre Eltern alle Mugglekleidung trugen.

Merton übernahm die Erklärung: „Wir sind hier, um Sarah und ihren Eltern die ganze magische Weihnachtsdekoration zu zeigen. Danach wollen wir zusammen in ein paar Mugglestraßen gehen, und uns ansehen, was die so loslassen. Da würden wir in Umhängen wohl ziemlich auffallen."

Nachdem man sich von Peggys Familie verabschiedet hatte, entschlossen sich die Darkdragons und Tailors, sich aufzuteilen. Während Mertons Eltern Sarahs Eltern ein paar Antiquitäten- und Schmuckgeschäfte zeigen wollten – bei letzteren lag das Interesse ausschließlich auf Seiten der beiden Mütter –, wollten Sarah und Merton interessantere Läden aufsuchen. Kurz nachdem sie in verschiedene Richtungen aufgebrochen waren, bat Merton Sarah plötzlich, kurz zu warten. Er selbst rannte zu seinen Eltern zurück, zog seinen Vater zur Seite und tuschelte kurz mit diesem. Danach kam er grinsend zu Sarah zurück.

„Was ist dir denn so wichtiges eingefallen?"

Merton gab als Antwort jedoch nur ein „Nicht so wichtig.", und wollte weiter gehen.

Sarah hielt ihn jedoch am Arm fest. „Nun erzähl schon."

„Ich könnte dir ja sagen, worüber ich mit Dad gesprochen habe, aber danach müsste ich dir leider das Gedächtnis löschen." Dabei zwinkerte er Sarah zu und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Als ob du das könntest ..." Sarah sah ihn skeptisch an, folgte ihm aber.

Beide sahen sich einige Geschäfte an. Besonders viel Taschengeld gaben sie aber in einem Scherzartikelladen aus, wobei sie hofften, daß ihre Eltern nicht näher fragen würden, was sie alles gekauft hatten.

Wie verabredet trafen sich alle um 15.00 Uhr am Buchgeschäft. Sarahs Mutter hatte nicht widerstehen können, sich eine Kette zu kaufen. Diese sah zwar wie eine ganz normale Muggle-Halskette aus, sollte ihren Träger aber auf magische Weise gegen viele Vergiftungen immun machen. Während Debby ihrer Tochter die Kette zeigte, stieß Merton unauffällig seinen Vater an, worauf dieser ihm als Antwort nur kurz zunickte. Sarah, die kein sonderliches Interesse an der Kette ihrer Mutter hatte, bemerkte diese stille Kommunikation aber doch. Langsam wurde sie neugierig, was Merton und sein Vater für Geheimnisse hatten.

„So, und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", unterbrach Mertons Mutter Sarahs Gedanken.

„Wir dachten, daß wir mit euch am besten in die Oxford Street fahren. Wenn wir durch diese Kneipe ins normale London zurück gehen, fährt gleich an der nächsten Ecke ein Bus. Mit dem sind's nur 4 Stationen bis zur U-Bahn, mit der wir direkt dort hin fahren können.", gab Sarahs Vater die Pläne für den Muggle-Teil des Ausflugs bekannt. Dabei mussten die Darkdragons leicht grinsen, als er vom „normalen London" sprach.

Trotzdem wurde der Vorschlag angenommen. Nach der Busfahrt waren sich Merton und seine Eltern einig, daß dieser Mugglebus zwar langsamer, dafür aber erheblich magenfreundlicher als der magische Knight Bus war. Als sie die fragenden Gesichter der Tailors sahen, klärten sie diese kurz über den Knight Bus auf. Die anschließende U-Bahn-Fahrt war für alle 3 Darkdragons ein völlig neues Erlebnis. Irgendwie war ihnen diese unterirdisch durch eine Röhre fahrende Bahn unheimlich. So wahren sie recht froh, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Mittlerweile war es dämmrig geworden, sodaß die weihnachtliche Beleuchtung schon brannte.

In gleichmäßigen Abständen waren aus Glühlampen gebildete Bilder über die Straße gespannt, die den Weihnachtsmann in seinem von Rentieren gezogenen Schlitten darstellten. Auch in den Schaufenstern waren überall Weihnachtsbäume und Weihnachtsmänner zu sehen. Die Darkdragons schauten sich um. So viel grelles Licht hatten sie bei einer weihnachtlichen Dekoration nicht erwartet.

„Was soll denn das für ein Mann sein?", fragte Merton schließlich, wobei er auf eines der Leuchtbilder deutete.

„Das stellt den Weihnachtsmann dar. Habt ihr von dem noch nie gehört?", gab Bill Tailor zur Antwort.

Merton sah seine Eltern verwirrt an, die jedoch genau so verwirrt zurück blickten. Schließlich ergriff Eliza Darkdragon das Wort: „Daß der alte Claus den Mugglen bekannt ist, wissen bei uns eigentlich alle. Er hat sich damals ja öffentlich enttarnt, als er den Mugglekindern etwas Gutes tun wollte. Mir war aber nicht klar, daß die Muggle mittlerweile einen solchen Kult um ihn machen."

Ihr Mann unterbrach sie: „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sind hier hunderte Muggle um uns 'rum. Ich habe erstmal schnell einen Desinteresse-Zauber auf uns gelegt."

Dabei sah er seine Frau strafend an. Diese wurde rot und sah sich schnell um. Allerdings schienen alle Muggle außer Sarahs Eltern das Grüppchen dank des Zaubers völlig zu ignorieren. Merton musste grinsen.

Nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, fuhr Mertons Mutter fort: „Soweit ich weiß, ist der alte Claus aber nie mit einem Rentierschlitten 'rumgefahren. Aber wer weiß das schon genau, das ist ja schließlich schon einige hundert Jahre her."

Mr. Darkdragon fügte hinzu: „Es ist immer wieder das gleiche. Irgendwelche Zauberer zaubern hemmungslos vor Mugglen 'rum – meist sogar um denen zu helfen – und werden dann von denen verehrt. Bei Claus ist das ja scheinbar noch ziemlich harmlos. Ein paar andere, die das gemacht haben, wurden von den Mugglen dann jedoch erst zu Wundertätern und später sogar zu Göttern erklärt. Die ganzen Religionen, an die viele Muggle glauben, gehen in Wirklichkeit auf unvorsichtige Zauberer zurück."

Mrs. Tailor schluckte und machte den Eindruck, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte. Dann sah sie einige Sekunden nachdenklich aus.

„Genau genommen passt das wirklich ... – Auf die Idee wäre ich nie gekommen, aber wenn man's erstmal weiß, erscheint es plötzlich absolut logisch.", meinte sie dann stockend.

Sarah und Merton sahen sich über diese Diskussion genervt an. Schließlich drängten sie die Erwachsenen zum Weitergehen. Beim Bummel an den Schaufenstern vorbei fiel den Darkdragons auf, daß es darinnen fast genauso viele Abbildungen des Weihnachtsmannes wie Weihnachtsbäume gab. Natürlich wurden einige der Läden und Kaufhäuser auch von innen besichtigt. Dabei viel Sarahs Vater in der Literaturabteilung ein Buch über mittelalterliche britische Geschichte auf, daß er sich gerne näher ansehen wollte.

„Entschuldigung, könnte ich mir dieses Buch dort bitte mal ansehen?", fragte er einen Verkäufer. Dieser reagierte jedoch überhaupt nicht auf die Frage und sortierte weiter neu gelieferte Bücher ein. Bill Tailor blickte sich verwirrt um. Er räusperte sich und wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal etwas lauter. Trotzdem wurde er weiter ignoriert, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend. Alle sahen sich irritiert an. Plötzlich fing Merton zu grinsen an.

„Dad, könnte es sein, daß du vergessen hast, den Desinteresse-Zauber wieder aufzuheben?"

Zur allgemeinen Erheiterung griff Franklin Darkdragon mit einem „Oh!" möglichst unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab und hob seinen Zauber wieder auf. Auf seine nochmalige Frage bekam Mr. Tailor das Buch sofort gereicht. Nachdem er etwas darin geblättert hatte, entschied er sich jedoch, es doch nicht zu kaufen.

In einem anderen Kaufhaus gab es gleich im Erdgeschoß eine große Sonderabteilung mit weihnachtlichen Spezialitäten der verschiedenen Länder. Was gab es da nicht alles zu sehen und zu kaufen? Da gab es Dosen mit mittelamerikanischen Hallaca, Pio Quinto und Buñuelos, schwedischen Julmust in Flaschen und Knäck, osteuropäische Oplatki, canadische Tourtière, ungarische Szaloncukor-Bonbons, skandinavischen Wassail-Punch, kroatische Fritule, serbische Cesnica, französische Bredela und Bûche de Noël, spanische Turrón, indische Bebinca, deutsche Stollen, Lebkuchen, Printen und Dominosteine, italienische Pandoro und Panettone, portugiesische Folar sowie natürlich britische Trifle, Plum Puddings, Mince pies und Fruitcakes. Das beste daran war, daß man viele der leckeren Sachen sogar verkosten konnte. Natürlich machten sowohl die Tailors als auch die Darkdragons von dieser Möglichkeit regen Gebrauch, wobei sie natürlich vorzugsweise die Sachen kosteten, die sie nicht kannten. Speziell die deutschen und französischen Spezialitäten fanden viel Beifall. Mertons Eltern konnten sich besonders für Stollen begeistern, sodaß sie gleich einen besonders großen kauften. Zum Glück hatten sie sich bei Gringots mit ausreichend Mugglegeld eingedeckt. Allerdings wurde Mr. Darkdragon von der Kassiererin etwas merkwürdig angesehen, als er jeden Geldschein erst unschlüssig hin und her drehte. Sarahs Eltern kauften sich einen Bûche de Noël sowie mehrere Packungen Lebkuchen. Der Verkäufer wies sie darauf hin, daß es die Echten aus Nürnberg wären. Außer, daß das eine Stadt in Deutschland ist, sagte das den Tailors aber nicht viel. Sarah und Merton waren sich wiedermal einig; das beste von allem waren die Dominosteine. Dieser würzige Teig mit der dicken Schicht Marzipan darauf, das säuerliche Fruchtgelee und das ganze umhüllt von leckerer Schokolade – was konnte es besseres geben? So sahen sich sowohl die Eltern Darkdragon als auch die Eltern Tailor genötigt, einen größeren Vorrat dieser süßen Köstlichkeit zu erwerben.

Mittlerweile war es spät geworden. Die ersten Läden schlossen schon. So blieb den beiden Familien nichts anderes übrig, als den gemeinsamen Ausflug langsam zu beenden. Da alle seit dem Frühstück keine richtige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatten, einigte man sich darauf, noch gemeinsam zu essen. Mr. Tailor und Sarah überzeugten die Darkdragons, in eine Pizzeria zu gehen. Diese hatten noch nie italienisch gegessen, sodaß sie keine Pizza kannten. So verließen sie sich auf die Beratung Sarahs und ihres Vaters. Sarahs Mutter gestand, daß sie keine große Freundin der italienischen Küche sei. Merton und seinen Eltern sah man jedoch kurze Zeit später an, daß es ihnen schmeckte.

Nach dem Essen fuhren beide Familien mit U-Bahn und Bus zur Diagon Alley zurück, von wo alle mit Hilfe von Franklin und Eliza wieder ins Haus der Tailors apparierten. Dort verabschiedeten sich die Darkdragons und kehrten in ihr Zuhause zurück.

In beiden Familien gab es noch viel Gesprächsstoff an diesem Abend. Als Merton schließlich ins Bett gehen wollte, hielt ihn sein Vater zurück. „Meinst du wirklich, daß ein Feindglas das passende Geschenk für Sarah ist?"

„Glaub' mir, Dad, ich kenne Sarah." Dabei zwinkerte er seinem Vater zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Anmerkung: Mein Wissen über internationale Weihnachts-Köstichkeiten habe ich mir in der Wikipedia erworben: http://en. 


End file.
